The Chaotix Chronicles 1 Case of the Lost Something?
by CaptainKodachrome
Summary: Team Chaotix meet a woman who needs their help finding something important to her... but she can't remember what it is! Credit to -light-rock- for the awesome image of the team!


**The Chaotix Chronicles #1**

 **Case of the Lost... Something**

 **Espio sighed as he leaned next to the door. "You know Vector, we should probably close up for the night. It's obvious we're not getting any clients tonight." Vector, who was sitting at his desk as always put his feet up. "Aw, you may be right... I mean it's been a while since we have had a honest to goodness case; and rent goes out at the end of the week. We're getting pretty desperate." "Wait! It hasn't been a total failure guys!" Charmy said, holding his cut of the last case. "That's cause' you don't eat anything but honey, Charm." "Oh right!" Charmy scratched the back of his head. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. The three of them stood up. "Work!" Vector and Charmy exclaimed, clambering for the door, tripping over each other. "Now remember boys; Professional." Vector opened the door,but was pushed aside by a young wolf. She closed the door behind her. "Quickly, lock the door!" She exclaimed. "What's wrong with you!?" Vector asked, while locking the door. Suddenly, there was a banging on the door. "Don't worry Ms. Canin, we won't hurt you." Vector understood right away."Boys, get ready." Espio took Ms. Canin by the hand, put her in the closet and camoulaged into the background. Vector opened the door for the person outside. He somehow put on a fake moustache as well as Charmy. In a high pitched, fake italian accent, he proclaimed."Hello, It's-a me, Stevieo. How can I help you today?" A striped cat in a cloak and hat walked in. "You seen a female wolf around here? I need to ahem, 'speak'with her." Charmy in a struggling swedish accent replied: "Ve haven't seen no Volfie." "Really? Because I saw her come in here..." The cat looked impatient. "Oh, that-a Wolf. Oh-a yes we did see her. She jump-a-ded out that window there." Vector pointed to the window next to his desk. "Thanks..." The cat grumbled, slamming the door behind him. Espio reappeared and locked the door, checking out the peephole until the figure was gone. "Clear." Ms. Canin came out of the closet and sighed with relief. "Thank you!" She said to Vector, who was pulling off his fake moustache. "Not a problem at all Ma'am." He said with a toothy crocodilian smile. "Why was that guy after you?" Espio asked, sitting her down in Vector's chair. "His name is Devian. My late husband owed him something..." She said. "Would that be money?" Charmy's eyes lit up. "Charmy!" Vector and Espio exclaimed, Espio covering his mouth. "You'll have to excuse him. He's had too much sugar tonight." Vector said. "No, it's something worth so much more..." "You see, Devian thinks I have it, but I placed it in something. Devian now owns the house that it's in, and I can't get it back." She said, hanging her head. "Don't worry ma'am. We'll get it back for you! We are tactical espionage experts!" Charmy said, happily. "You mean Espio is a tactical espionage expert." Vector said. "But, it'd be better if we went along so we could find it quicker." "Right, that way we can split up and search." Espio said. "Oh, thank you so much! I will forever be in your debt!" Ms. Canin kissed each one of them on the cheek.**

 **They rolled up to the house in an inconspicuous black van. It was late at night, so almost everyone was asleep. "Here's the plan boys. We'll get through that open window there and the Miss will relay the info we need to find the item. What even is it that we're looking for?" Ms. Canin pulled a half. "I'll know when I see it." "You mean you forgot!? How're gonna find it?" Vector exclaimed. "Shh! A light just turned on in the house!" Espio whispered. A figure walked out onto the porch and looked around, apparently not seeing the van. It went back inside and the lights went out again. "Okay, we'll have to be careful. I guess Devian is already in the house. Let's do this boys." They put on their spy camera glasses and snuck up to the window. "Can ya' see our perspectives, Miss?" Vector whispered. "Yes. The item should be in the upstairs guest bedroom." Vector gestured a thumbs-up to Espio, meaning he should go in first. "Scout out the first room for us."Vector whispered "Roger." Espio climbed through the window and disappeared. As soon as he got through, he noticed something. The wooden floor was covered in polyester stuffing. It dampened his already almost silent footsteps. "Are you seeing this, Canin?" Espio whispered as he signaled to his colleagues. "Oh no. He's caught on..." "Caught on to what?" She sighed. "Nevermind, just keep looking. Down the hall will be three doors." Vector and Charmy quietly followed behind Espio to the door. "Which door is it?" Charmy whispered loudly. "Hush..." Vector hissed. "I don't remember... There are two halls like that. I used to get confused on which rooms were where..." Ms. Canin said sadly. "Well boys, we'll have to find which door is which. I'll go through the right. Esp, you go left and Charmy, go through this one." Vector pointed to the door in front of them. Carefully, Vector creaked open his door and entered the room. "This must be the kitchen... Wonder if there's a way to the foyer from here..." He walked along the linoleum, when a loud clang ringed across the room. He had kicked a frying pan that had been laying on the floor and it had slid and hit the metal island. Vector silently growled. "What kinda state is this house in!?" He hissed. Espio held one of his Kunai as he entered the room. It was full of beautiful glass bowls and china sets. "Who has this much money to spend?" Charmy entered his room, which was big and open. There were seats and a fireplace with the remnants of a crackling fire. Pictures of different wolves were hung around the walls. To the left wall of the fireplace was the glass enterance door. On the other side was a grand staircase to the upstairs. "Found it!" Charmy exclaimed happily, then he remembered. He clasped his hands over his mouth, realizing what he just did. "Charmy!" Vector exclaimed as well. "Guys." Espio said calmly. "Who's there?" A gruff voice said; Devian. "Abort mission!" The three of them scrambled for the stuffing room. Espio picked up a metal bust of a wolf. "What're ya doing!" Vector hissed. Espio threw it into the room he was investigating. A loud crashing sound came from the room and glass shards came flying out. "Buying us time. I sense Devian has a weapon." They made it to the window and dove out it. Quickly, they made it to the van and sped away as lights went on in the house.**

 **When they made it back to the Detective Building they had a meeting. "Now... We know where this thing is and how to get it. It's all a matter of getting to it." Espio said. "Devian now knows we're trying to get in thanks to Charmy, so now we need a new approach. No doubt he'll be putting up counter measures against us." Vector said, thinking. "I could fly in and get it!" "How stupid do you think we are, Charmy!? No way!" Espio sighed. "Vector..." "No. He caused this messed. Nothing against the kid, just he needs to be quieter." Charmy buzzed around Vector in circles. "But I can be quiet! I can!" "Argh!" Vector growled. "What does Ms. Canin think?" Espio offered. This whole time, Ms. Canin was sitting quietly at the desk. "Well... I think we should try it. Don't you Vector, just to be sure?" Charmy laughed happily. "Alright, alright! We'll try again tomorow night. Be sure to get some rest Ms. Canin; you'll need it. And YOU Charmy, better be quiet!"**

 **The next night, things were obviously going to be difficult. There were cameras placed up outside on the porch and by the open window. "Well that was fast..." Espio sighed, balancing his kunai on his finger. "Now what're we gonna do?" Vector said. "I may be able to get Charmy close, but the rest will be up to him..." Espio had Charmy hold onto his back and lay flat. When Espio turned invisible, Charmy was completely hidden from the front. "Way to go Espio!" Vector said. "Now Charmy, you need to get to the upstairs guest bedroom on the left of the upstairs hallway there will be a shelf of toys. There is where you'll find the item, I think..." Ms. Canin said to Charmy through his spy cam. "Yes ma'am." He whispered. Espio set Charmy down inside the open window. "Be careful; where there's shadow, there's danger." Espio disappeared, leaving Charmy inside. Charmy's wings buzzed quietly as he fluttered into the foyer and up the stairs. He was met by another threeway hall. "Remember... It's the l-" Suddenly, the mic cut out. "What's happening, Vector?" Ms. Canin asked. "Gah, there must be a jammer being used upstairs. I can't lock on to the signal of Charmy's mic." "But we can still see him..." Espio said, pointing to the screen, showing Charmy's point of view. Charmy tried to remember what door Ms. Canin had said. Was it the left, or the right? He decided to pick it how he always did. "Eenie-Meenie Miney-Mo, catch an Eggman by the-" Back at the van, they saw Charmy pointing back and forth to each door. "Uh, what's he doing?" Ms. Canin asked, in a slight panic. Espio chuckled slightly. "He's picking which door to choose by doing 'Eenie-Meenie Miney-Mo...'" "-You are... it." His hand pointed toward the left door. 'I hope this one's it...' He thought to himself as he opened up the door. There was a large queen size bed in the middle of the floor, and a shelf of antique toys and stuffed animals. "You know, if I boost the van's signal I could probably get the signal past the jammer..." Espio said. "It's worth a shot!" Espio climbed onto the roof and inched up to large antenna. He took his Kunai and wrapped it around the top with copper wire. "Try again!" Espio called down to Vector. "Let's light this popstand! Charmy, do you read me?" Charmy inhaled to speak, but then he remembered. Quiet. "Yeah, I hear ya' Vector." He whispered. Vector laughed. "Good Job, Esp! All right now, listen. The item is there on shelf. Let Ms. Canin direct you to where it is." Charmy searched the shelf looking past the wooden trains. "It should be in with the stuffed animals... There!" Charmy hovered his hand over a stuffed rabbit. "WE DID ALL OF THIS FOR A STUFFED RABBIT!?" Vector yelled, angrily. "Charmy, you need to get out of there, Now! I can sense that Vector just woke Devian up." Espio said. "Yes Sir!" Charmy whispered. He opened the window by the shelf and flew out.**

 **Back at HQ the next day, Vector sat at his chair with Espio and Charmy in their usual spots. "We never did get paid, did we Vector?" Espio asked. "Nope. I had meant to ask, but..." "It was your wussy heart, wasn't Vector?" Charmy taunted. "Listen here you little-" Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Another case already?" Espio asked. Vector opened the door. The mailmobian was there with a letter. "Thanks, Clive." Vector closed the door and ripped open the letter. Inside it was a picture and a note. "Well I'll be darned..." Vector chuckled. "What is it?" Espio asked, with Charmy right behind. It's from Ms. Canin. It says-"**

 **Dear Team Chaotix,**

 **I can't begin to thank you for helping me get back my stuffed rabbit. You may be wondering why I needed that rabbit. Well, the picture I've enclosed will hopefully clarify. Also, your welcome in advance.**

 **-Amelia Canin**

 **In the picture, there was the belly of the rabbit sliced down the middle, revealing a large gemstone in the middle of it. "Huh... Wonder what she meant by 'Your welcome in advance'..." Espio said. Then there was another knock at the door. Clive was back. "Forgot one letter for you. It's a bill I believe." Vector opened the letter and looked inside. "Hey! This month's rent has been cleared!" Charmy buzzed around in circleof joy. "Yippie! No rent for us!~" He sang. "Maybe sometimes it is good to do work for free..." Vector threw the paper up into the air. Espio took one of his kunai and tossed it at the paper, skewering it against the bulletin board. The phone started ringing. "Today is hectic already!" Vector answered. "Hello..? ... Well who wants to know? ... Okay, I see... Yeah, we'll be right there." Vector hung up the phone. "What is it, what is it!?" Charmy exclaimed. "We got another case! Some bunny wants us to find her kid. Think we're up for it?" Vector asked. "Yeah! Let's Go!" Charmy zipped out the door with Vector on his heels. "Roger." Espio walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.**


End file.
